


Tape you

by delicatelingon



Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Beth makes a guest appearance on a tv show Rio's working on.Will sparks fly?Mainly smut.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841950
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Tape you

Beth looks at herself in the mirror as the makeup lady applies the final stroke of blush on her cheek.  
It was going to be a closed set today, just the director, a camera guy, and two P.A.’s.

She has done this sort of shoot a ton of times, it was usually a snooze fest (although she did love her job and felt quite passionate about it).  
Today though, there are small butterflies flapping their wings in her tummy.  
Making a guest appearance on a new up and coming TV show as she is a little bit of a bigger name, they are hoping she will bring some attention to their project.

Being swamped with work she had initially said no. Then she’d seen the rest of the cast list, and who would mainly be playing her antagonist. She just felt that excitement she got for certain jobs.

They’d filmed most of their shots the two previous days. She was playing a mom who owed a gangbanger some money, there were sparks between them and before she gave up on crime life, she _wanted_ him once.

Wearing a silk robe on top of what could only be described as lingerie, a matching blue set, a pasty on each nipple as they had planned for some half-nude shots. It is a raunchy show, showing later in the evening, making it more daring.

The previous filming had all been leading up to this moment, how she had accidentally stolen from him, flirted back and forth.  
As she was about to pay him the last instalment for her debt, she had felt embolden to invite him back home to hers under the disguise that she’d left the money at home.

Leading him to her bedroom, she had closed the door and taken tentative steps towards him before softly kissing him, questioning that if what she was doing was okay.

That had been the first time she’d kissed the other actor, Rio.  
Knowing him through friends of friends, they’d seen each other from time to time, there had always been that spark between them.  
Their lives never seemed to sync up. She was engaged and he had a girlfriend, she was married and he was single, she was divorced and he was seeing someone.

When she had gone through her horrible divorce, the tabloids writing about her and her ex. It had felt like all their friends were picking sides, Rio had unexpectedly reached out to her.  
One of few that wasn’t in her closest circle of friends. He had asked her if she needed anything and her response had been, _‘wouldn’t say no to a bourbon’._

Meeting up for a drink she hadn’t been in the headspace to want anything more (not more than a rebound, anyway).  
He had bought her a drink and they’d talked about their lives for a bit, he was back together with his ex, they had a kid and as he told her, _‘things are good right now, I owe it to Markus to at least try’._  
She’d heard through friends a few months later that they had broken up, but their paths hadn’t crossed until now.

The kiss on their first day had given her goosebumps and a small shiver had run through her body.  
Every time the director said cut, it was like they couldn’t take their hands of each other.  
  


His hands would linger on her hips and she loved feeling his heartbeat under her palm. It was as the mood on the set was real and not only play pretend.  
They’d gone their separate ways afterwards, not having the time to catch up.

She is alerted she is to be ready on set as they are about to continue filming, they are going to move along from kissing, to them in bed, pretending to be intimate.

“Her" bedroom was built up, three walls and on the one openside, the director and camera guy is walking over the sequences.

It is supposed to be evening, so the set is cozy and dark, they have been out drinking when she had “pretended” she didn’t have his cut with her. Inviting him back to hers. Her husband had taken their kids to his mom in the meanwhile, until she had gotten herself out of this mess.

Beth’s P.A. lets her know that if she needs anything she can just holler, or else she will be seated behind the director until she is needed.

She greets Rio with a smile, he smiles back a little, if she didn’t know better, she’d say he seems a little nervous too.

“’Sup?”

“Not much. Ready to shoot. You?”

“Same. Thanks for doing this, I know it’s a smaller role than you normally do.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s been fun, so far.”

“Cool. You know, if there’s anything you’re not comfortable with, just let me know. Ok?”

“Sure. The same goes for you.”

“A’ight. Let’s crawl under those covers.”

The director lets them know she is ready whenever they are, so that’s how Beth finds herself under the cover in only her underwear with Rio on top.  
They have a script to follow, some heavy kissing, taking her bra off, goofing off just a little- they have supposedly shared half a bottle of tequila and some beer beforehand.

His mouth taste cool with mint, lips soft against hers, it brings a little smile to her face, the fact that he might have spent the past few day moisturizing his lips for this.

As they break off the kiss, he whispers to her, “what are you smiling about?”

To any outsiders it looks like they are in character, whispering words of affection to one another.

“You have very soft lips.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Then he kisses her again and she feels the kiss down to her toes. It’s on the sloppy side, passionate, and as he tries to get her bra off, she leans into him. Raising up a little as he unclasps it with one hand, giving her a little kiss on her shoulder.

The problem with cover ups on nipples is that once you get a little bit warm, the pasties doesn’t allow your skin to breath, making them slide down every now and again.

As Rio tosses the bra over his shoulder, they both seems to be holding their breath, but they stay where they have been attached initially.

“We’re good,” he tells her as he briefly looks at her chest.

“Good. Good.”

They kiss some more before she is supposed to sling one of her legs on top of his ass, holding him to her.  
As she does that, she feels him hard against her core and before she can give it a second thought, she slowly grinds her cunt against him.  
It is his low moan that snaps her out of it.  
She tries to make some space between them and when they break off the kiss, she tries to keep it together.

“Hey, hey,” he says as he tries to ger her to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” she says, “that was very unprofessional of me.”

“Don’t worry about it. You must know what affect you have on people.”

Before she has a chance to answer she hears the director ask about her bra and that they should take it from the top.  
If she thought the first time they kissed was _steamy,_ it is cranked up another notch now.

It is more fluent this time. The kissing and sucking on lips, she slings her leg over him earlier -before he has the time to take her bra off.  
When he unclasps it, he does it the same as last time, kissing her shoulder, but this time he kisses lower too, until he is giving the top of her chest butterfly kisses.  
She can't help herself this time either, she grinds against him and he responds by meeting her with thrusts.

Until the director yells cut, they will continue with what's written in the script. 

Rio kisses his way down her belly until he stops at her cunt, her legs bent and feet peeking out from under the cover.  
She clutches the cover to her chest as she feels his breath on her cunt, they have already crossed one line, but this would be different.

She feels him press his nose and mouth against her, breathing her in, before rubbing his face against her, over her panties.  
Feeling his hands squeeze her ass has her panting. He bites her softly on the mound of her cunt before kissing his way up.

When his lips close around one of her nipples, she realizes that one of her pasties has slipped away, leaving her exposed to him.

She vaguely hears the praises from the director to keep going. He lifts his mouth to hers, as she continues to grind against him, moaning into his mouth as he meets her, and slowly grinds against her too.

His hands are still on her ass, softly kneading. She registers that they disappears for a short time before she feels him follow the hem of her panties, moving them to the side, separating the wet fabric from her.  
Feeling the tip of him against her cunt, he asks her a silent question as he looks into her eyes, at her small nod he thrusts carefully up in her.

At the first contact they both closes their eyes and moans, he fucks up in her, bit by bit.

It isn’t until she hears someone whisper “hands, hands!” that she remembers they are still doing a scene and they are supposed to be _pretending to fuck_ , him clutching her hands, holding her down to the mattress with them.

She grabs for his hand that are still holding on to her body and brings them up beside her, there is an urgency in her to do whatever she can to keep them going.

Her chest still covered by his body being pressed closed to her, she finds the whole situation erotic. So when he gives her some space to bite into her nipple, she feels the _little death_ approach fast, and faster for each thrust.

When she let his hands go, to roam them over his body, scratching his ass with her nails she feels him stutter, before twisting his body to change his rhythm. When he finds her mouth again they are trading kisses and openly panting as the climax approaches. 

When his thumb finds her clit and rubs the way she needs it to, she explodes, and she can't help the noises that escapes her.  
When Rio tries to shush her as she rides out her orgasm she bites his shoulder in retaliation, feeling his body go stiff for a split second before it feels like he is trying to get as close as he can to her as he spills inside her.

As their breathing starts to slow down, they hear the director go “cut! That was great you guys, let’s take fifteen before we go again. Get a different angle this time.”

They are still looking into each other’s eyes as he carefully slips out of her, discreetly trying to pull her panties in place as well as his own underwear.

Their P.A.s shows up with their robes and some water for them when Beth excuses herself, pressing her legs together as she walks as fast as she can to her dressing room needing to use the bathroom.

She carefully cleans herself up and decides to hide out in her room until someone will come looking for her. That's when she hears a soft knock on her door,

“Yes?”

“Can I come in?” Rio asks, they aren’t best friends by any standards, he does know her well enough to know she is probably freaking out, wanting to avoid him.

She hesitates, there is a reason she is hiding out in her dressing room, wanting to avoid _him._ _S_ he can't believe how unprofessional she has been.  
Not even mentioning from a power perspective - her name held some weight, she is older than him, there is a lot of reason she shouldn’t have given him the go ahead. Nothing good would ever come from avoiding him though.

“Sure.”

Stepping into her room Rio closes the door after him, for what he intends he doesn't want an audience.

Walking up to her he slowly puts his hands on her hips, his fingers holding onto her. Slowly inching closer, giving her every chance to say no, or stop, before kissing her.  
His heart beats nervously in his chest, then he feels her arms enclose around him, opening her mouth to fully let him in, kissing him back.

He breaks it off just to ask, “we good?”

“Yeah. We good.” She can't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some work on the one shot. I hope it's an improvement.


End file.
